1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag stands, and more particularly, to an adjustable golf bag stand for retaining a golf bag in the trunk of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
While a number of golfers may be members of a facility at which their golf clubs are stored, a substantial number of golfers transport their clubs to the course for each round of play. Such transportation typically involves loading the clubs into the trunk or rear of a vehicle, driving to the course and unloading the golf bag. However, as golf clubs have a concentration of weight at the club head, the clubs tend to slide from the bag during transportation. As the clubs slide from the back, the heads and shafts tend to contact each other thereby marring or even damaging the clubs.
As the cost of golf equipment has significantly increased in recent years, there is increased incentive to protect and preserve the golf clubs from inadvertent damage during transport.
Therefore, the need exists for a stand that can be disposed in the trunk of a vehicle to retain the golf bag within the vehicle, as well as to maintain the clubs within the golf bag.